The Narrow Gauge Chronicles
by The Thin Controller
Summary: The Adventures on The Skarloey. Its my first so do review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfic. Its something I came up with really quick and is short so don't get on my case a bout length! If you like it ill make it a series, so please don't flame it just give me tips. If you have an idea you think may be good send me an email.--The Thin Controller**

**The Narrow Gauge Chronicles 1**

It was a calm morning on the Island of Sodor**. **Duncan, a small, rude Narrow Gauge engine, was complaining. "Why do I have to go to the slate works while you all take the coaches. Their just silly cattle trucks!" " How dare you!" said the coaches.

Later Duncan met Skarloey and his Brother Talyllyn at the lake side station on his way to the slate works. "Morning" said Talyllyn. "Shove it up your buffers!!" growled Duncan. "Well I never!" said Talyllyn. "For that I'm taking your favorite place in the shed!!" shouted Skarloey, but Duncan was too far away to hear. As he passed the gunpowder works he met Rhenease and Rusty. "Hello fat face!" shouted Rusty. "GGGGGGRRRRRR!!" growled Duncan. "Why **ME**!!" he shouted as he puffed away.

Soon Duncan arrived at the slate works. His first task was to take loaded vans to a siding then hitch some empties to the incline railways cable. Ounce he had hitched the empties on, the driver and fireman got out to uncouple him for the vans. Just as they got out a workman shouted and told Duncan to move. "**NO!!**" shouted Duncan at the workman. Just then loaded vans at the top of the incline began to come down! Just as Duncan was about to yell again he jerked forward as he rose up the incline! "Help!!" he shouted as he went up. When he reached the top the coupling between him and the vans broke. Without warning Duncan began falling cab over wheels down the incline. He landed with a crash at the bottom. His funnel, cad, and wheels had been ripped off during the fall.

Soon Peter Sam and Sir Handel came to clear up the mess. "Peter Sam what rubbish is this." chuckled Sir Handel. "Its Duncan don't you know." replied Peter Sam. "Well I never, I guess Duncan here can fly!" laughed Sir Handel. When they brought Duncan home the, Thin Controller was waiting. "I'm very mad with you Duncan we must now rebuild the incline thanks to you! I hope some time in the back of the shed will teach you sense!!" scolded The Thin Controller.

What will happen to Duncan!? What will happen to the railway without the slate works!? Read what happens in the next edition of

_The Narrow Gauge Chronicles_

Please Review


	2. Death of a Heroe

**Chapter 2: Death of a hero**

It was a chaotic day on sodor With Duncan under repair Skarloey and Rhenase 

Had to pull double trains. To help with the heavy work load The Thin 

Controller brought in a new engine named Fearless Freddie. He had white 

Paint with a red trim. Sir Handel knew him and was very pleased to see him

"I haven't seen you in years." said Sir Handel. "Its good to see you again 

Sir Handel." replied Freddie. Soon word spread of the famous engine. 

However news soon reached a part of the island where Diesel 10 lives. "So a famous puffball is here and its Freddie boy! Muhahahaha!!" laughed the evil Diesel. "Come on splodge were going calling." "Actually its Splatter and Dodge." replied the two other Diesels. "I don't have time to say both names !!" shouted Diesel

"Mail Call!!" shouted Tom Tipper the post man. "Anything for me?' asked Duncan. "Nope but there's a letter for Freddie. Ill read it." 

Dear Fearless Freddie. You are invited to Vicars town for the annual train race. We hope to see you there-The Godfather

"Who's the Godfather?" asked Skarloey. "Search me." said Tom Tipper 

"Well I'm off then. Good Bye." said Freddie in a calm mood.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." said Sir Handel 

When Freddie reached Vicars Town, a sign said "Race begins in smelting shed. Freddie without a thought in his mind went to the large shed. Inside old engines could be heard screaming as they where cut up. "Spooky." quivered Freddie. "Hello! Godfather! Were are you!" shouted the lone engine. "ha ha ha ha!!" laughed a eerie voice . "Who's there I'm warn…'' He was cut off as a giant clawed ripped his face and smoke box of as oil and grease splattered on the wall like blood. Fearless Freddie was dead.

News reached the others fast. "Freddie dead that's impossible! He cant!" panicked Sir Handel. For a whole day the island mourned the death while Diesel 10 savored his victory. **Please Review**


End file.
